


Photo album

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Lisa and Nora are getting to know each other better.
Series: Years of marriage. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Photo album

“Aww… That’s adorable…” Lisa cooed as Nora turned the page of one of her albums.

“Yeah…” Nora grinned.

“Eva was about twelve weeks old there…” Nora smiled, “She was colicky and cried all the time… She never slept. We were exhausted, Metal had just made Alpha-1.”

“Must’ve been a rough time for both of you.”

Nora nodded, “I was sleep deprived from being kept up by her, and I was finishing my degree as well. Scott made sure I could sleep as much of the night as possible when he was at home, and when he was on spin ups and deployments, he didn’t really get any rest then either.”

Lisa nodded.

“This one morning I came out from the bedroom and found Scott asleep in one of the old second hand recliners we had back then. With Eva and a bottle of formula on his chest.”

“Makes for one extremely cute picture…”

Nora nodded, “I couldn’t help but snap one.”

“I would have done the exact same thing.”

“Of course I knew it already, but that’s the moment I realized exactly how great a dad he would be. And how lucky I was to have him.”

“Did you wake him up?”

“After I had made some breakfast.” Nora nodded, “I think Eva had started crying at 3 a.m. or something like that. Figured Scott deserved some shut eye.”

“He probably needed it.”

Nora nodded.

“And this one?”

“Oh… Right…” Nora chuckled, “Scott was recovering from a minor mishap on a spin up. I was in the last semester of school and working on the side. So… Let’s just say Eva got some art classes before she turned one…”

“Wait, Metal didn’t joke about that?”

“About what?”

“Art school…?”

“No, Scott did take a year of art school at… I don’t remember the university…” Nora smiled, “And before that he took it as an extracurricular subject.”

“That’s hard to believe…”

“Maybe for you…” Nora shrugged, “I know _Full Metal_ as well… But… That’s not really Scott. That’s… That’s the guy he has to be at work, to be able to do what’s required, and to command respect no matter what. Scott is very different, and if you knew Scott better, it would all make sense.”

Lisa nodded, “Yeah… I know a couple of guys who’s got something similar going on…”

“Most of them do.” Nora nodded.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Raise five kids when Metal is away?”

“Well… I have the best mother-in-law to ever walk the earth. She’s watching them this weekend.” Nora chuckled, “But of course, she raised Scott and his siblings, so there certainly isn’t a lack of experience with hyper children.”

“I have no problem believing that.”

“Best advise I ever got was to keep them in as many activities as possible.” Nora chuckled, “But it would’ve been nice to have someone else do the drop offs and pick ups.”

Lisa grinned, “I’d offer to help, but I’m usually away whenever the guys are away.”

“I’ve got it covered, but thanks.” Nora smiled.

123123123

They sat and discussed old photos of Nora, Metal and their children for a while. While sharing a bottle of white wine.

“Nora. I have never seen anyone so in love.”

Nora chuckled, “I’m pretty sure you have.”

“No…” Lisa shook her head, “No, not like that.”

The picture was of Metal lifting a very pregnant Nora, and their two oldest children hugging his legs. It was outdoors, but still looked like someone semi-professional had both arranged and taken the photo.

“Look at him!” Lisa grinned, “He’s head over heels for you.”

Nora nodded, “Yeah. He is. Still.”

123123123

A few hours later Metal came home from an evening at the bar with a few of the other Bravo guys. He smiled as he saw Nora and Lisa asleep on the couch, taking up the entire thing. The old photo albums, the empty bottle of wine and the one they had started on, plus the glasses.

“Well… You’re making friends in record time…” he mused, before pulling a blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over Lisa, and shaking Nora’s shoulder gently, “Hey, wanna go to bed instead?”

“What time is it?”

“Late.” Metal whispered, “Lisa’s asleep on the other side of the couch, so maybe whisper?”

Nora nodded, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah… I see that.” He smirked, “Come on now… You always feel better waking up in our bed than on the couch…”

She nodded and sat up. Then she stood up and locked her fingers behind his neck, while burying her face into his chest.

“You’re not going to walk, are you?” he tilted his head a bit in an attempt to get a better look at her. She shook her head against him.

“Of course not…” he almost chuckled, then grabbed a hold of her and lifted her so she could wrap her arms behind his neck and her legs around his waist, “I should’ve known I’d be stuck with you playing koala ever since that first date…”

Nora chuckled quietly into the nape of his neck as he walked them away. “We should do it tonight…”

“You’re half asleep already. And we have one of my coworkers sleeping on the couch.”

“You know you want to.”

“Yeah, when you’re awake.” Metal chuckled, “-And when it’s not guaranteed that Lisa would hear us. Promise to make it up to you tomorrow after she leaves…?”

“Deal.” Nora whispered as she pulled herself a little higher to place a kiss along Metal’s jaw.


End file.
